Secretly a Ninja(Mike Fukanaga LS)
by Chocolate addicted Child
Summary: Amaya is a ninja she was a prodigy of her clan, she is a really good ninja what will happen when she meets the gang will she fall in love with our own nerdy but cute boy that is the leader of the group Mike Fukanaga, will there be drama for them or will they ever and I mean ever really fall in love or will that fall. Will Conner win and separate them. What is this about the "Relic
1. Chapter 1

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"I'm Secretly a Ninja 1/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"I do not own Supah Ninja./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"Chapter One/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"-Amaya's POV-/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"The title says it all, true I'm a ninja but I'am the prodigy of my clan. My father's father aka grandfather is a ninja. He had trained me the arts of being a shinobi (Japanese for ninja). My father didn't know because he lack physical flexibility to be a ninja./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"I'm a prodigy because my advance in the ability to use instance of a true shinobi. I'm currently six years old. Learned the ninja way at early age of three. When I trained I turn into a different person. I love the exhilarating of physical running and surpass everyone's expectation. My grandfather, Uncle Yama, and cousin Fukuta are all the only ninjas in our family. Usually men became ninjas in our clan. So I'm the first Kunoichi in our clan. Our clan is the Tanaka clan./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"Enough about ninjas and all you'll get it along the way. I woke up, it's 5 A.M in the morning. I always wake up this early to train then at 7 A.M I went home to get ready. At 8 A.M I go to school. So right now I escape by using my window and jump to the tree outside my house. I ran toward the nearest Park and start using the trees like punching bags (poor tree). I took out my kunai from my Hollister and start practicing stabbing. Then I took three shariken, jump in midair an threw it at one in each tree with a thud. I kept doing like that to perfect, when it seems like 7:30 I took all my things and walk home./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"When I walked back home, I climb the tree and spin around the tree branch to increase the speed of me jumping toward the window. I finally jump and landed in my room. I took a shower, brush my teeth, dress in my uniform that is white blouse, navy blue knitted cardigan, a long navy blue skirt, and white socks. I wore short black spandex under my skirt. Also my Hollister full of kunai and shiruken. Then put on a belt over my spendex, click my twin pair of daggers into the belt to hold. I added senbon needles to my hair. I put bags of poison in my cardigan that I notify to make more pockets. Under my socks are 20 pound each leg weights and 50 pound each arm weights./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"I used the senbon needles as clips to make my hair into a bun. Before I went out, I breathe in an out. Have to act like a kid I thought to myself. "Mommy! Daddy!" I fake screamed in joy. "what's for breakfast" I said as childish as ever. My mother chuckled, "pancakes" she answered. I fake screamed in delight and try my best energetic way to hop on a chair grab my fork and spoon and fake drool or squeal. My mother put out two plates in front me and my dad. "It looks great honey" my dad compliment my mother./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"Don't get me wrong I love my parents just I hate how I'm lying to them who I really am. It just kills me inside. I look at my pancakes and start putting chocolate chip on top of my pancake, then drape syrup over it, put lots of whip cream, then ice cream, add sprinkle to my sugary breakfast. I love sweet, I have a huge sweet tooth. I gobbled my pancake then grab my pink backpack. I walked out with my dad and got in his car. We drove to my school's drop off. I bounce out of the car and gave my dad the signature big smile. Then rush to class./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"I fake smile to my teacher then sit down next to my cousin Fakuta. "Okay kids, today's agenda we will work on our ABC's" the teacher Ms. Gauche says. I mentally roll my eyes, then act stupid. "Ummm... It's Abc a soup?" I question to act stupid. Fakuta just chuckled at my question. I furrowed my eyebrows to make it look more believable. Class ended and I walked to my grandfather's dojo. He has a job as a martial art teacher. I went in the dojo and saw my grandfather. Then me and my grandfather walked in the other room that is meant for my practice./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"We worked on some new techniques of martial arts and spar a little. I went home with a few bruise. My parents knew I was just visiting grandfather every after school since the dojo isn't that far from school. Every time I have a bruise I just told a lie of being clumsy./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"When I walked in the house it was too dark an quiet. "Mommy, daddy?" I said. It was eerie quiet. Then the lights came on and there was the Morino ninjas. The rival ninja clan... "Amaya! Just run away, you can't beat them!" my dad said. Ouch... That's mean but he didn't knew about my training. Great... All this acting for nothing; let see my options 1) I run away and act innocent and let my parents die 2) tell the truth and they disown me for lying all these years 3) knock my parents out then kick ninja ass... But they will ask questions.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial; font-size: 9pt;"Option number 2 it is! I took off my skirt and there it was full of weapons and my ninja spandex so the skirt didn't get in my way. I took out my twin daggers and charge at them. My parents look at me in horror. They threw some shiruken but I dodge by backflip then went to the nearest ninja. I thought 'three ninjas and a whole l/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"ot of butt-kicking.' I knee him in the chin then roundhouse kick. The second ninja came behind me but I used the back of my foot then it hit him in the stomach then I turned around and punch him right in the jaw. The last one try to escape but I threw my kunais and it made his sleeves secure in place in the wall. I use one of my twin daggers go up near his neck and glare at him. "When I let go, tell the heir of the Morino clan he is dead meat! Nobody goes after my family and gets away with it" I said coldly full of venom. The ninja just nodded rapidly and sweating buckets. I took all my kunai out and all the ninjas left.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 12px;"I turned around to face my parents... "Mom, dad I have to tell you something. Please sit down... It will take awhile." they hesitantly sat down. "Mother, father... I apologize in advance about my secret. I have been grateful of you guys raising me... But I have hidden a secret for both of you to stay out of harm and out of the family secret business. I'm a ninja... Dad, your brother was the last heir and me and Fukuta are one of the candidates for heir to the Tanaka ninja clan. I'm sorry for deceiving you guys for a long time, but I have truly loved you guys, your the best parents I can ever asked for. I hope you will truly forgive me and I hope that we will start over with the real me... If you kindly accept my apology." There was an awkward silence, their faces shows clearly shocked. The information was sinking in. I closed my eyes shut hoping they won't hate me. Instead I felt pairs of arms wrapped around me and them smiling. We were all in tears having a real family moment. I was glad I could be myself in front of them. I'm glad it worked out,/span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. I'm Secretly a Ninja 2

Recap  
I'm a ninja... Dad, your brother was the last heir and me and Fukuta are one of the candidates for heir to the Tanaka ninja clan. I'm sorry for deceiving you guys for a long time, but I have truly loved you guys, you're the best parents I can ever ask for. I hope you will truly forgive me and I hope that we will start over with the real me... If you kindly accept my apology." There was an awkward silence, their faces shows clearly shocked. The information was sinking in. I closed my eyes shut hoping they won't hate me. Instead I felt pairs of arms wrapped around me and them smiling. We were all in tears having a real family moment. I was glad I could be myself in front of them. I'm glad it worked out,

-Amaya's POV-  
The next morning came after telling my parents that I was a ninja and they accepted me being one and I could not be happier. Something just does not feel right. I not sure but I feel like something good but bad will happen and my gut is never wrong well sometimes but not all the time.  
Coming down from my thinking I did not realize I was still in bed. I get up and take a shower today is the first day of my new school the school is said to be safe and peaceful but some say it it is a menace I say I will see when I get there. After brushing and shaving and of course taking a shower I got dressed, I wore a red and black striped shirt with the Tanaka clan symbol on it but you cannot see it that well, after all it is under my hair and my hair is pretty long. I had black skinny jeans and converse that were worn out. Looking myself in my mirror I approved and I went down stairs. When I got there my mom was cooking bacon and eggs and my favorite a cheesecake was already made and waiting for me. I licked my lips while staring at the cheesecake did I mention it was strawberry my favorite. My mom saw me "Honey are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to eat before you are late for school" she said amused. I snapped out of it and I just shook my head "Yeah. Yeah I know". After eating my food my mom ask if she will be driving me or if I what to walk and since I was lazy I picked a easy way out driving.

After a while of my mom talking about the news yes the news I love her but sometimes she can be a real plain person. When school came up I could not be more the Happy to finally make it and to escape my mom talking, she can really talk. I said goodbye to my mom after I closed the door and she drove off. I look at my new school and was not the impressed after all the thing looked old kind of but who am I to say anything after all it is school and we come to learn. I let out a breath knowing that I might and most likely will fall asleep in all my classes.

Walking in school is hard the first time everyone was looking at me boys were giving me looks like a was candy and I was going to date them as if. The girls were giving me glares. I gave glares back to them and they seemed surprise. After walking I made it to the office "hello I am new I am here for my timetable and my locker combo" she just gave me a nasty look and I knew straight away that she was going to be a mean teacher and a stick in the mud. After a while she gave it to me and flicked me off with her hand. I just glared at her. I kept walking till I bumped into someone "Sorry. Sorry I did not see you there" I said to a boy, I look up to see the boy was looking at me and then he made a pose "Hello my name is Owen and let me just say you look as fine as a daisy" I just looked at him he tried to touch me. I knocked him into the lockers "don't ever touch me again you got that" I spoke with venom in my mouth. He looked like he was trying to escape but he could not I was using the Tanaka headlock no one and I mean no one can escape that in less you are a Tanaka. After a few second I let him go "don't ever do that again and FYI don't ever try to hit one me. With that I walked out and to my locker. I look back and see a girl and guy seeing if he was ok. Owen I think he said, looked surprise and baffled.

I made it to class on time after that kid tried and failed at hitting on me, to be fair he is a terrible flirt. A women dose not what to be compared to a daisy are they nuts that is why boys are clueless. I am sitting in my math class after reading my time table but I threw it away cause I memories the timetable already. My grandfather says that it is a gift to have good memory, it can help you in life but even then it can't help you from getting bullied. I was bullied when I was a little kid back then I was just 7 going to 8 I did not know any karate or anything about being a ninja. I got bruised up really bad and I had got hurt very bad and that was the day my grandfather started to teach me the ways of our clan and how to be a ninja.

The teacher came in after a while he wrote his name on the board " " it had read people were giggling and I could only think was how childish can they get it is just a name. The teacher started class he started talking fast before I knew it I fell asleep. I heard a smack I look to see the teacher "Dentation on Saturday" he left before I could argue with him. My grandfather is going to be so mad.

The Next day(Saturday)

Sucks being at school when it is Saturday I look around and see a bad boy looking type with a knife in the back. I see a guy that need's some air freshener or get cleaned because he stinks. I see that boy Owen that is staring at me now and pointing have any one told him pointing is bad. I see a blond girl with him and a cute looking guy with him too and they were talking while staring at me. Then they started talking about this jelly fish guy, what did they mean and what is this about being a ninja as I move closer they notice "hey why are you butting in our bubble" that Owen kid said the one that was trying to flirt.

I looked at him and said "What is this about Jelly fish and who is she/he" Owen had a scared look on his face as did his other friend.

"Um...well you Um.. see is that Um... he is a cartoon person thing" Owen said, all I could do was nod my head "really from what cartoon" I ask and I can tell there lying so they will not be able to give me a cartoon. Owen then said "The Fishy relax tales", I look at him for a few moments "Really...you don't say, so it is a cartoon I think I watched it before" Owen looked shocked "well of course you did after all it is the best cartoon ever" he said while chuckling. I said a quick by and went back to my seat and I sat and saw that cute kid I really should learn his name get up and go out of the door. So me being me I went out the door and followed him and of course his friends saw and gave me a scared look. After a while of just following him, I realize that he was heading for a locker and not just any locker the blond chicks locker. After a while I saw him fighting the Principle what the heck I am daydreaming or imagining things, and how dose he do those moves. After a while the cute kid was on the ground and the Principle was looking over him, his face changed into the cute kids face. The impostor shove the real boy also aka hottie in the Janitor closet.

After a while of me just standing there when I should really help the cute kid but um... the thing is that I'm lazy and I not proud of it. Having a battle with myself, I decided to help the Hottie here goes nothing.

I tried to open the door but it would not open so I did what any normal person dose use a paper clip that was in my pocket don't ask why that is for me to know it has uses. After a while of picking and all that good stuff it opens with a click and I smirk, doors are nothing I can't get through and also since I am a ninja I can pick and unlock about a lot of stuff. After opening the door I saw the principle but no Hottie then I hear sounds like little mumbles and the brown blanket starts to move I look under and saw the hottie.

The guy had tape on his mouth and was tied up at first all I could do was stare "Um...are you ok" I said while giggling by what I see come you would to if you saw his face it looked like a puppy that is being a grunch cause they did not get a cookie.

He looked at me shocked and surprised that I found him, what did he think that someone else would can you believe some people, you try to help and all they do is make a face. I look at him "Hey guy or what ever your name is, um...if you keep on making that face you can say goodbye. I will not cut you out and rescue you".

He looked at me almost guilty looking well he should be um...for dong that thing yeah that think, who am I kidding he did nothing. I let out a breath and I got down to my knees and I took that brown bag type thing that smelled like old Cabbage. I then ripped the tape of his mouth but he yet out a yelp, what a fucking wimp I swear. One thing I what to know is how he knew all those moves and how he could do that did he take a lesson is art of defense.

After freeing him he told me to got back to class, I looked at him knowing he is up too somthing. I told him yes and I pretended to go back to class but I went behind the Lockers.

He was in the hallway but somthing seem's wrong with the way he lookes, then I saw Owen and that blond chick beating the heck out of him, I thought they were friends what the heck.

Let me summarize it for you the hot dude won and they lost but I did hear them cracking jokes that was um...how do I say it weird and just stupid some of the stuff they said.

After that I decided to just leave and go back to class, but then I started to think they said and I quote "Jelly face" the same jelly face they were talking about in class. How did they know all those moves and they act like it was normal bases for them.

After a while being in my thoughts it was time to go, school was let out and everyone had to go but I still culd not get over why and how they did all of those moves did they have practice. the way they moved it was not flawless but it is better then what some people can do.

After a while I bumped into someone when I was lost in my thoughts "I am so sorry" I said it seem's I am bumping into everyone these days. I realize that I bumped into mike when I looked up and all I could do was blush. He looked up at me too and his face turned red and he stuttered out "I-I-am so sorry I was not looking were I was going" I just nodded my head "it is ok, um...I got to go but it was nice hanging out with you" and with that I ran off with a massive blushing face.


End file.
